Talk:Carmilla
There was a segment under "references in other games" about Carmilla being Dracula's wife because it said so in the Batman Vs. Dracula movie. I removed it because this is, for one, not a reference in another game. It's also Batman canon, not Castlevania canon. Unless for some reason you think Batman's secret identity is Bruce Belmont, who will take up the legendary vampire-repellant bat-whip to once again defeat his family's eternal nemesis...which would also be breaking canon since the movie was released in 2005 and Dracula was sealed in the eclipse in 1999! Turtles AWD 21:58, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Friday Special guide In Friday Special guide page 16. "女吸血鬼カミーラ" Female vampire Camilla.--Kiyuhito 04:06, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :I see, thanks!! :D --'TX55TALK'' 07:21, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::You're welcome ^ ^ --Kiyuhito 11:04, May 18, 2011 (UTC) second reference to Carmilla in Castlevania Harmony of Dissonance At end of hall from the entrance in the Castle there is a picture of Carmilla before the next area. (The Wailing Way)--Fernando F.L Fernandes :I thought that this picture is random art. But, I can't claim that my opinion is 100%.--Kiyuhito (talk) 10:19, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ::It may be random art. I do think it is. -Chernabogue (talk) 10:32, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Vote for random art +1 --'''TX55TALK 18:08, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::It's most certainly random artwork. From what is visible, it bears absolutely no resemblance to Carmilla and the picture's too small to discern anything more from it. Shadowmaster 22:17, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::It could be Elisabeth, Dracula's niece. I'm only stating that due to the red dress and black hair (?). 02:52, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :I will echo Shadowmaster's answer and say it is random art. Plus, at the time of HoD, Elisabeth may not be born yet (as Bloodlines is set during WW1). -Chernabogue (talk) 13:21, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, it might be random art, but Elisabeth was alive (human or vampire) in the 1600s, she was brought back to life and started the events in Bloodlines. 18:35, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Boss page? I noticed the article was splitted into "Camilla" from Circle of the Moon and "Carmilla" from IGA canon. Good job, I was planning on getting around to that. However, "Camilla" has more of a storyline role, so it makes sense she has her own character page, but "Carmilla" only appears as as a boss in Rondo and CV2, so there isn't much to write as for as character content is concerned. This is just my suggestion, but how about we do this: * Camilla (Circle of the Moon) * Carmilla boss page (includes boss info from CotM, CV2, and Rondo + short paragraph about Judgment with link) * Carmilla/Judgment It would probably be too complicated if we divide boss pages by continuity, but that's also an option. --Nagumo baby (talk) 09:27, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :Dividing too much is confusing for people. Let's keep it simple if possible. --Chernabogue (talk) 09:50, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually, we'll keep the same amount of Carmilla pages we have currently (3). I'm not suggesting any more splits, just a rewrite of this specific page. --Nagumo baby (talk) 10:26, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh sounds good then. As long as we have disambiguation templates, it should be fine. --Chernabogue (talk) 11:09, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Rondo picture Is there also a picture of Carmilla from Rondo with a white background? I tried to add a white background with Photoshop, but it's too difficult. Nagumo baby (talk) 11:58, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :Never mind, I'll use the picture from Dracula XX. --Nagumo baby (talk) 12:16, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Notice Please keep in mind I'm still not finished with this page. Also, I've decided to turn this character page into a boss page. That's why I also included information from Circle of the Moon, Lords of Shadow, etc. It's important that we still keep character pages divided by continuity. So please don't get confused. --Nagumo baby (talk) 15:14, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Infobox Is it alright if I remove the infobox? It may not be neccessary because all the information is already covered in the article. I personally like the page better without it. Nagumo baby (talk) 14:11, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :I think it good that easy description is on the top of a page.--Kiyuhito (talk) 02:16, July 3, 2014 (UTC) :Just leave a picture and I'll be okay :) --Chernabogue (talk) 07:28, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Japanese name discrepancy Lately, there has been a series of edits on this page, changing Carmilla's Japanese name and spelling between カーミラ Kāmira (Carmilla) and カミーラ Kamīra (Camilla). The latter is how it appears in the Japanese instruction booklet of Rondo of Blood, where she made her first appearance; however, the former seems to be a revised version of her name and how it most frequently appeared in the sequels. guide for Dracula XX]] Her name does not appear in the Japanese instruction booklet of Akumajō Dracula XX (Dracula X in the US), although artwork of her appears in the Holy Bible guide for that game. I can't read Japanese, but perhaps the text in this image may give a clue for future edits. Her name also does not appear in the instruction booklet for Dracula X Chronicles. In Circle of the Moon, her name is spelled in the Japanese booklet as カーミラ Kāmira (Carmilla), although it was officially translated as "Camilla" (without the "r") in the west. However, since that version of the character is considered to be from another timeline, this spelling theoretically should not be taken into consideration for the character that appears in the original timeline. In the Japanese instruction booklet of Castlevania Judgment, her profile name appears as カーミラ Kāmira, and correctly translated as "Carmilla" (see here). This version of the character, as far as I know, is the same that appeared in Simon's Quest and supposedly in Rondo of Blood, and not the one from Circle of the Moon. As a prevention measure, the page will remain protected so only registered users can edit it in the future. Regards. 03:08, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :Hi, LaVey. I noticed that in both official guides for Rondo of Blood, and the Holy Bible Guide, Carmilla's name is written as カミーラ. It seems after Circle of the Moon, they changed it to カーミラ. In the guidebook for Dracula X Chronicles she is called カーミラ as well. --Nagumo baby (talk) 13:48, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Hi Nagumo, long time no see! :) ::Yes, at first I made this post thinking カミーラ should have priority, but after bumping into more and more info, I realized カーミラ was the one that should be used, so I edited and updated the opening post. ::Thanks for sharing what's written in the Holy Bible Guide and the DXC booklet. I searched in the latter, but unless it had a big picture of Carmilla in it, I would never find anything amongst the myriad of text. ::Still, I gave a revision to the page and it seems all data is correct now. If you find something that needs to be changed, please make the proper corrections. ::Regards. :: 16:40, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Laura's attack She's clearly supposed to be kissing protagonists. It's more obvious in Dracula X Chronicles. P.S. Why are some pages including this one write-protected?--GeneralFailer (talk) 17:00, November 19, 2016 (UTC)